godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mothra12
Goji64 again! Thanks! Oh and she's gonna be used, and i couldn't think of anything for female godzilla vs mothra so i rused threw it and i might redo it and add the larva's or just redo the whole match it's self..... lol Yeah i guess....lol Goji64 00:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I love your overload Godzilla character Goji64 00:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) lol wrong page sorrry Goji64 02:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Least favorite Godzilla So, if MusukoGoji is your favorite Godzilla suit, then, what is your least favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 Your Opinion If you don't like those suits for those reasons, then, That's perfectly fine because that's your opinion. In my opinion, KingGoji & DaisensoGoji look pretty good, while MusukoGoji looks really bad because the head is too human-like in design, the face looks kinda weird & that his spines look terrible, but again, this is my opinion because everyone's gotta have different opinions on things, otherwise the world would be boring. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Godzilla Movies Yes, I did & to tell you the truth, I actually watched all of the Godzilla movies, And enjoyed them all. from GodzillaIsland7.2 My Opinion on Son of Godzilla Well, I personally think Son of Godzilla was great, I actually like the Minya character (Why he got so much hate? I'll never know) because he looks silly/cute/funny-looking, Kamacuras & Kumonga they're okay but they're not too special (but hey! at least it's not Orga!) & Unfortunately for Godzilla, he looks really bad (but that doesn't mean the movie is), My Favourite parts of the movie is where Godzilla's trying to sleep while Minya plays jump rope with is tail, Also the part where Minya shakes & makes a squeaking sound because he doesn't wanna listen to his dad while Godzilla drags him by his tail & Also the part where Godzilla teaches Minya how to breathe a Radioactive Heat Ray & The Ending was very heart warming because when Minya fell down into the ground, Godzilla came back to get him up & cover his body because it was a touching moment & that was very nice of Godzilla to actually do that. So overall, Son of Godzilla was a great movie, even though the Godzilla suit looked pretty bad, the movie itself was still pretty good. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Your Welcome Your Welcome. from GodzillaIsland7.2 The Godzilla video games What Godzilla game do you have? Well me Godzilla Unleashed(PS2 version). The most I like to use and strongest I use is Orga. It's easy using Orga. Spacegodzilla in the PS2 version of Godzilla Unleashed make crystals but......it's not energy its attacking. He is also slow. I like him but I don't like using him. By the way did I told you it was my birthday yesterday. DestroyerZilla 26 April. Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack was a great movie. If King Ghidorah is the good guy wouldn't that be he is a mutated Earth Defender. I know after the Dorats got hit by the bomb they turned into a no cute but awesome King Ghidorah. Funny Godzilla pictures Have you seen my Godzilla teaching Georaphy to the dinos yet? Your Kaiju searching on a Kaiju Website was hilarious. I mean where did you get that picture? I'll put a new picture on my profile. p.s. It was my birthday yesterday. from DestroyerZilla(Aqlan Thaqif). Sure Okay Sure. from GodzillaIsland7.2 yes, yes. and yesGoji64 23:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) lol lol thanks! and did you see ultima space g 2000 vs overload godzilla the ending is awesome, lol my monster vs. your monsterGoji64 00:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome Your Welcome. from GodzillaIsland7.2 i will, and thanks No Fanzilla Yet Sadly, I haven't, although, I'd love to one day. from GodzillaIsland7.2 i like your fanzilla Yes Yes, Yes I did. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Why My Page is Blank It's because I haven't thought of which stuff I should add on, but, I'm Going to. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Yes I created Queen Quirus, why do you ask? Yes Mothra12, I created Queen Quirus. Is there something wrong? Oh, and thanks for the spaces on my fanzillas. Thanks Why Thank You, It's cool that you love all of the Godzilla suits except for KingGoji & DaisensoGoji since that's your opinion & Yes It does. from GodzillaIsland7.2 k lol ill see what i can doGoji64 21:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi This is Godzillabrawler. I knew Biollante was a girl, thank you very much. Ha! Anyway, I do like Mario, but Sonic is better. Sorry if I can't comment on your fanzilla. I've been busy on Fanon Wiki, voting on things, making game ideas, and the like. But if I ever get back to being active on Wikizilla, I'll try and remember. Peace out! Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 15:47, April 30, 2011 (UTC) feather godzilla she's cool...Goji64 17:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) lol, thank you, thank you and yes i have its pretty coolGoji64 19:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) also Korean Godzilla is gonna also be used in the sequel of Ultima vs. Overload GodzillaGoji64 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New Match Lol np and did you see my newest match Gigan (Showa) vs. Ghidorah (Heisei)Goji64 19:56, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i didnt really like the photo i made it on MS PaintGoji64 20:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah yeah...but no affence he looks kinda sillyGoji64 20:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) lolGoji64 20:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Message!!!!! Come see my talk page Supermonkey 300 please!!!!!!!!!!!! Supermonkey 300 20:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Yes, Godzilla Island Well personally, I'm not that high on Godzilla Island, But I Do like the show & Yes I did see your Fanzilla & it was great. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Your Welcome Your Welcome. from GodzillaIsland7.2 lol lol idkGoji64 23:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) .................. Goji64 03:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) coolGoji64 17:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!! YOUR AWESOME!!!!!!!! Supermonkey 300 19:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Mothra12 AWESOME FANZILLA! Your Fanzilla stuff is AWESOME! MusukoGoji 19:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12! You are awesome, Mothra12! I am MusukoGoji! 20:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Why messages from Aqlan Thaqif Hey Mothra12, Why in the world Mechagodzilla is called Kiryu? Why is Baby G(not Minya) is smaller than Minya in the beginning? Sorry, but Wikia's dont have a feature where only the creator can edit the specific article :( 00:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome Your Welcome. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Good Luck Good Luck With That. from GodzillaIsland7.2 I made him up, sorry, He's an original character, along with Ookazalian and Czar Ghidorah. Do I need to put their descriptions elsewhere? I heard you like Showa Gigan as I do, heres a site that adds to the legend of Gigan, it is set after Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla and before Godzilla vs Desatroyah and for once Godzilla gets super owned. Read the stories "Godzilla vs Trajan" and go to this site for further reading material. No Fanzilla, Yet Thank You, Not Yet but Okay, Unfortunately, Not Yet, but again, I'd love to in the future. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Who is he!! and cool new pages...lolGoji64 21:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Good Work Yes, I've seen all of your fanzillas & they were all great, Yes, I did say I would love to make a fanzilla one day & thanks for the complement. from GodzillaIsland7.2 hey, hey, hey lol thanks and no probGoji64 20:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) and nice new picsGoji64 20:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Raptorzilla Yes, I've seen Raptorzilla & Don't worry, I'll read it when ever I get the time. from GodzillaIsland7.2 I'm gonna and yeah i saw all your new pic edits oh yeah and i have my OWN wiki! :P i made it a while ago Goji64 21:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) what kwf stands for XavierTv wiki (xaviers my real name) and its sort of lame though....but im gonna add kwf and this new thing called "Chaos Brawl". But kwf means Kaiju Wrestling Federation.... Goji64 21:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure Okay, Sure. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Okay Okay, I'll check it out whenever I get the time. from GodzillaIsalnd7.2 Okay Okay. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Whenever I Have Time I already told you, I'll check out your wiki whenever I have time to do so. from GodzillaIsland7.2 nice nice new kaiju Goji64 21:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) awesome fanzillas hello. id like to tell you your fanzillas are awesome. it be awesome if they were in a movie. keep up the good work.ArmageddonZilla 22:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mothra 12 Kirby92 I love it, its cute and awesome. Kirby92 OK Okay, I will. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Yes Yes, I did make my own profile on Mothra12 wiki. Yes I'll try. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Forgive me, but I don't understand? Hello Mothra 12 This is Cybergojiman the owner and creator of the website "The Godzilla Shrine and it is now called Gojiman's Shrine" My question to you is this in quotations below I am new to the whole wiki thing I am not sure what you are asking me to do could you please elaborate so I can better understand what you want me to do. "Hello. Can you check out my wiki and make a user page there? It's called Mothra12 Wiki. Message me on my talk page when you made a user profile page on my wiki. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 13:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC)" k? Goji64 19:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) i still am and i just did like twice but can you tell people about my wiki Goji64 19:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) k Goji64 19:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki What is your wiki about?Zombiejiger 11:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Gezora, Ganimes and Kameobas What is your favorite monster from Space Amoeba? I can't remember their names.Zombiejiger 11:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Zombiejiger Yes I will when ever I have time. from GodzillaIsland7.2 Yes Yes,we are. Supermonkey 300 21:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 How are you? Just saying hi ;) I'm-a comin'! Titanollante 04:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) i saw -______- Goji64 22:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) What's Up? Hey,i have something to ask,will you tell King Ghidorah 2001 to stop deleting my pages,because i can't get him to listen,so maby you can. Supermonkey 300 19:50, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Did you make the new page yet? ??? How old are you? Supermonkey 300 22:28, June 3, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Japanese Text I got some Japanese text for your Feather Godzilla article. You can put it in the article whenever your ready to put it in your article, so here you go. (フェザーゴジラ, Fezā Gojira) from GodzillaIsland7.2 Yes Feather Godzilla is my favorite,and yes,i joined your Wiki. Supermonkey 300 13:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 LOL Hi,have you made that page yet? Supermonkey 300 21:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Remember? You didn`t know what to do so i said,"How about you make a page,and tell me it`s name so i can type it in and read it." Supermonkey 300 16:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Your wiki Uh, sorry. I wish I could, but I'd like to restrain myself from going and editing on too many wikis. Besides, most of my Fanzilla alreay exists here anyway. Maybe one day. Maybe not. I just don't want to spread out my edits. I want each account to be active. My Wikizilla edits in the 500s, my Fanon wiki edits are in the 40s or 50s. So no, sorry. But I think I'll read some of your Fanzilla now. Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 16:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) hey,um...... Dude, that rude user was King Ghidorah 2001!!! Supermonkey 300 17:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Yes... Yeah,thats what im talking about. Supermonkey 300 17:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 i dont know!!! i dont know when hes gonna stop!and why dont you make that new page!!!!!! Supermonkey 300 17:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 well... Well that was a mix-up so can YOU make a new page? Supermonkey 300 18:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Look at my new page!!! Look at my new page Soul Sucker!!!! Supermonkey 300 21:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 shure and i cant wait to see the 9th match Goji64 21:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) i know oh i know i just read it....poor ice rodan revived then killed again Goji64 21:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool! It's cool to know you have two ideas based off my idea. About Mothra12 (monster), I was originally going to go all-out and make fanzilla monsters for a lot of users, but inspiration dropped after Godzilla Brawler. Good to know that you unintentionally followed the project! P.S. I'm a member on the Sonic comic forum, This Side of Mobius. Read some of my comments. Some are really funny! Godzillabrawler: the King of the Kaiju Brawl 14:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) my wiki hey man i would like you to join my wiki Hello Mothra12! Hello. I've recently drawn Light, Dark and Khost. Still can't seem to draw a good "Titanollante". But I will make their pages soon. Signed Titanollante 17:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) DAU Het Mothra12, would you like to be in a story I created on your wiki called Destroy all Users? It's a similar plot to Destroy all Monsters but with users instead of Kaiju. Answer back if you want to be in it. Godzilla3000 12:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) BAM!!!! ' Admit it,i pranked you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Supermonkey 300 17:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 HA!!!!! I got D.P.401 to put that picture there.HES THE KING OF PRANKS!!!!!!! Supermonkey 300 17:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Titanollante is finished! Hello Mothra12! I want you to go to my Wiki, because it has changed and I added my Kaiju Counterpart to a page too! Please visit it and tell me what you think of Titanollante, because I explained how he does his special attacks, and he's an Earth Defender! I'm also adding my old ideas to the things I've created, under the name "Scrapped Ideas", Pages like Khost and Gondoron have the "Scrapped Ideas" there. :) Thank You for reading this, and I hope you give your opinion. PS: You're one of Titanollante's allies, and Firis is one of his enemies ;) Signed by Titanollante 21:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC)! I'm a godzilla fan too I have wached all 29( i'm inculding the amarican one that I hate) and know them by heart. p.s where did you get the cute photos. p.p.s how much does it cost to start a wiki cool picture cool picture on Monsterzilla No Fanfiction I would like to let you know that Fanfiction will not be allowed anymore on this wiki, the reason for this rule is because this is not a fanon wiki, and lately too much fan-made material has been added and is treated as actual canon and listed on several actual canon pages. If you want to add your Fanfiction, please add it on Godzilla Fanon. If you don't believe me, then read our policies, and you'll get it.